


Lonely this Christmas

by littlexredxwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone has places to be, all except for Sansa.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 20





	Lonely this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexThompson932](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexThompson932/gifts).



Christmas alone, hardly what Sansa wished for, it was the first time since her father died that she felt like celebrating and she was left alone. Arya was travelling the world, Bran was in the capital, Jon was with his new family, and Theon well he’d gone home. A deep depression sunk into her body as she finished decorating the tree by putting up her family ordainments; stepping back she pulled her cardigan around her tightly and looked as the lights came to life. She’d told the staff they could go home early; it was Christmas Eve after all everyone should be at home with their loved ones. Even if she was alone, she wasn’t going to make them stay with her.

Sitting down, she had a small meal of meat, bread, and cheese before going up to bed. The house was still, nothing like while she was growing up with all her siblings running around and having all the Christmas themed excitement that comes from waiting for Santa and a day of presents. It was tonight she missed them most, everyone saying goodnight, hanging up their stockings. Mother and Father being polite and sweet, but while also making it clear that if they all didn’t go to sleep then Christmas wouldn’t happen.

Sansa slept in late, not really having any interest in getting up any time before midday. There was no point when she was better off in her dreams, there were family and friends there. Finally waking up, the smell of food cooking caused her to sit up properly. Getting up, she slipped on her robe and came downstairs. Walking around, she looked for any sign of a person, was she dreaming? Probably not, but she could hope, couldn’t she?

Walking into the kitchen, she looked up to see someone cooking. “You weren’t supposed to find me yet,” Theon said looking at her. “What are you doing here?” She asked gently. “I got told you were on your own for Christmas, no one should be alone for Christmas.” He said gently. Sansa smiled softly and walked over and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, but didn’t you want to be with your family?” She asked gently. “You’re my family too Sansa.” Theon said looking down at her. “They would rather you not be alone.”

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked up at him with a grateful smile on her face. “I don’t know how I can thank you.” She said softly. “Well, how about to start, you have Christmas dinner with me.” Sansa smiled and nodded. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
